No Nonsense High Society Pam
A snooty yet doesn't deal with any nonsense, citizen of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights, she was known for her rather high standards and her no nonsense attitude from a young age. She grew up to be a staple in the town who was known to not suffer any fools and that she is fancy and loves the high society lifestyle. After being at the place for many years, she decides to come to Grasmere Valley in order to live as she feels the town needs her no nonsense approach for the town to raise up the standards to rival that of Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 8 (2018) She ends up joining Nanny Prescot and Devon along with Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse and Bella Boo Fountaine in trying to stop The Collector of Books, DVDs, Music etc steal everyone's Books, DVDs, Music etc, something she does not approve of at all. They go to an abandoned theme park ride, where The Collector hoarded all of his stuff. There had been a team known as The Revengers who had tried to get the items before and save the world of their entertainment. They were Captain South America, White Bride, Brown Cat, Five, Shulk and Ironing Man but they all found they ended up being trapped by The Collector's traps. The gang went in a first trap was to survive an army of squirrels that is thrown on them. Captain South America who is seen along with the others whose greatest mission had been going to Peru and then telling everyone about it, warned them of the squirrels. Initially it Nanny Prescot believed this was done as a distracting tactic so they could not complete their mission. However they literally were attacked by loads of squirrels. They then managed to escape with their lives.The next challenge was to come up against Sing it Kathie who would only let them throw if they could sing her, her favourite Rihanna song. After the guys not knowing and all they could do would sing the word Work a bunch of times, they got it correct and they were allowed through. The final trap was for them to pick who should marry The Collector's daughter, Miriam. There are two potential suitors. One Andrew Marslberry who is seen as a go-getter, handsome, going places in life and is very arrogant but could provide for The Collector's daughter. The other man Billy Boy who works at a cafe who to many is seen as a loser as he doesn't have a high powered job and is seen as someone of low class who can't support Miriam but he loves her with all his might and would do anything for her. In the end Nanny Prescot chooses Billy Boy much to his delight and they get the answer right meaning they are able to get into The Collector's layer. When they see him, he is now one step away from gaining all the Books, Music, DVDs etc in the world and his last target which he has in his sights is Nanny Prescot's house! Seeing this they all go after him and The Collector rushes after them when... Part 9 (2019) ...they all surround The Collector and managed to overpower him. They got all the stuff he had stolen and manage to get out of their by going down a long slide at the park and ending up returning home. They manage to get all the items he had stolen back to their rightful owners eventually and were treated as heroes by the entire world and especially to Amazon. However during all of this Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse pastor that she had hit in the air with her flag during church when she was flag waving and caused her to be banished to the POGA island in the first place, Pastor Paddy had taken inspiration from The Collector. Since he banished Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, the Anglican church he ran dwindled significantly until it was only his wife Pastor Paddy's Wife who was left at the church and him only preaching to her, to which even she was sick of the sermons. Eventually Pastor Paddy decided with a lasso to capture people from the street, kidnap him into his church and build a Mega Church. He soon built a very large forced congregation to which he would preach to them about The Little Mermaid His deeds are not exposed until his personal assistant who he calls Susan but Her Name Is Not Susan is fed up being called Susan. In fact no one knows her real name and is referred by others as My Name Is Not Susan. She calls her friend Collin to reveal what was going in the church to see if he knew someone who could rescue them. Collin being very well connected with his phone does and he gives Nanny Prescot a call. She along with Devon, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, No Nonsense High Society Pam and Bella Boo Fountaine take on the missing with Nanny Prescot agreeing on their behalf after taking the call from her friend Collin. They get themselves lassoed by Pastor Paddy and soon are inside wanting to free everyone. But as they are about to, Pastor Paddy unleashes a water tank that was above the ceiling with all sorts of things including water, fishes, other water animals, people, people dressed as mermaids as he wanted to demonstrate his favourite movie he loved to preach the little mermaid to others. Pastor Paddy unleashes it causing for everyone in the church to beginning to be drowning in the water when...